


Distracción Entre Reportes

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiente Laboral, Amor en Secreto, Fluff, Insinuación Sexual, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Es saludable divertirse en el trabajo de vez en cuando.





	

Lo oyó ingresar a la oficina donde se encontraba trabajando y una sonrisita juguetona se pintó en su rostro, mismo que en ningún momento apartó de los archivos que estaba poniendo en orden sobre el escritorio de Sasaki. Bendita sea la hora en la que su jefe había decidido tomarse un breve descanso dejándolo solo en aquella fría, lúgubre oficina, pues ahora se hallaba en la exclusiva compañía de la única persona dentro de todo el CCG que lograba que las horas desperdiciadas allí valieran la pena. Ah, si tan sólo supiera las noches en vela que había pasado imaginando la furia con la que le haría el…  
-Rango 1 Furuta ¿podrías alcanzarme la carpeta roja, por favor?-  
Escucharlo pronunciar su apellido con tanta cortesía le erizó la piel de los brazos generándole un agradable cosquilleo que lo obligó a inhalar profundo.  
-¡Oh, Clase Especial Ui!- actuando sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de su superior en aquel lugar, Nimura alzó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y expresión complacida, apresurándose a alcanzarle el objeto solicitado –Aquí tiene.-  
Quedándose donde estaba, Koori abrió la carpeta para revisar su contenido sin ninguna clase de prisa.  
Fingiendo continuar con su tarea, Nimura apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y contempló de reojo a su superior, asegurándose de que sus facciones quedaban ocultas tras el cabello que le caía suavemente sobre la cara debido a la inclinación de su cabeza. En silencio y con su respiración ahondándose cada vez más y más, Furuta se deleitó con la figura estilizada y de baja estatura de Ui que tan elegantemente se hallaba vestido, teniendo su ojo izquierdo decorado con un frágil mechón de cabello que lo atravesaba pero al parecer no entorpecía su visión. Al Rango 1 le pareció entretenido fantasear cuánta de esa elegancia sería capaz de mantener Koori si lo arrinconara de improviso contra la pared, acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos segundo a segundo, centímetro a centímetro, gemido a gemido.  
-Ah, Furuta, sabrás disculparme, pero me equivoqué de carpeta. ¿Podrías pasarme la azul?-  
-No hay problema, no hay problema.- al hacer el intercambio de carpetas, Nimura pudo apreciar el fresco perfume a menta que exudaba el Clase Especial, logrando que su corazón diera un vuelco de gozo.  
-Sí, ésta es.- anunció Koori tras revisarla minuciosamente –Bien, me retiro. Gracias por tu ayuda.- se encaminó hacia la puerta despreocupadamente hasta que sintió un tirón en el brazo que lo detuvo de forma brusca –Rango 1 Furuta ¿qué…?-  
Sin darle oportunidad de concluir su pregunta, Nimura le plantó un beso en la boca tan bruto como ansioso, totalmente hambriento, sediento como nunca antes, dejando a su superior en un estado de parálisis que le impidió reaccionar durante los primeros instantes en los que sintió cómo Furuta le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos atrayéndolo hacia él forzosamente, obligando a que sus cuerpos se presionaran el uno contra el otro como si se trataran de dos animales salvajes en época de celo.   
Dejándose llevar por ese cálido beso, el más apasionado que le habían dado en toda su vida, Koori cerró los ojos abrazándose al cuello del Rango 1 sin soltar la carpeta, permitiéndole a su compañero explorar su boca con su inquieta lengua viperina, dejándole en claro que ya no tenía intenciones de resistirse a sus encantos o pelear por su dignidad como superior.  
Sin romper el contacto entre sus labios en ningún momento, Nimura sonrió al notar cómo Ui se entregaba a él tan fácilmente al punto de que podría convertir esa odiosa oficina en una habitación de hotel de un momento a otro sin que el Clase Especial pusiera queja de por medio. La tentación de hacerlo suyo escaló desaforadamente cuando oyó a Koori gemir prácticamente dentro de su boca, haciendo evidente que la situación se les estaba escurriendo peligrosamente de las manos.  
Tenía que ponerle un punto final antes de plagar el lugar con jadeos impacientes y ropas esparcidas por doquier.  
-Oh, Clase Especial Ui…- susurró Nimura imponiendo una mínima separación entre sus rostros –Esto es algo propio de mi cuarto, no de una oficina.-  
-Fu-Furuta…- apenas pudo pronunciar Koori con sus labios humedecidos adquiriendo un tono sonrosado. Era evidente que deseaba más, sus pupilas fulguraban vívidas como dos hogueras de pura pasión –Llévame a tu cuarto, por favor…-  
-Claro que…-   
El picaporte de la puerta giró de repente provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ambos investigadores. Veloz como un rayo, Nimura se alejó de Koori para volver a tomar asiento en el escritorio pretendiendo nunca haberse movido de allí, y tomando varios papeles en las manos para sumar la impresión de que se encontraba muy ocupado ordenando los reportes por fecha de antigüedad.  
Ingresando a la oficina en completo silencio portando una taza humeante de café recién hecho, Sasaki arqueó una ceja al ver al Koori parado con una carpeta azul entre sus brazos y luciendo desconcertado, como si no tuviera idea del lugar en el que se hallaba.  
-Clase Especial Ui ¿qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó tomando asiento junto a Furuta.  
Bajando la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que le nació en el pecho y que se extendió al resto de su cuerpo en forma de un escozor caliente, Ui apretó los puños hasta que los tendones se le marcaron tomando el aspecto de cables de acero mientras sus labios se presionaron hasta blanquearse, y sin poder aguantar más el ambiente tenso que Haise había generado con su sola presencia, abandonó la oficina a toda prisa sin decir nada, conteniendo la respiración y con el rostro ruborizado de forma escandalosa, regalándole a ambos investigadores un sonoro portazo que incluso se pudo oír en las oficinas lindantes.  
-Furuta ¿qué le hiciste?- consultó Sasaki al llamarle la atención el extraño comportamiento del Koori.  
-¡Oh, pero si yo no le hice nada, jefe!- se defendió Nimura, para acto seguido volver a dejar que el cabello se encargara de esconder su sonrisita divertida de satisfacción victoriosa –Sólo le di lo que vino a buscar.-


End file.
